


The Witches Are Back

by wolfqueen1015



Category: Hocus Pocus
Genre: Canon Continuation, Established Max/Allison, F/F, F/M, Future-fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, the Sanderson sisters left a lasting impression on Dani Dennison, who finds a way to bring them back again. With some interesting magical consequences. This is supposed to be a quick, amusing story the borders on fluff at times but still has an overall plot. I may leave it at a few chapters or I might extend it a bit, I'm not sure yet. This is my first time posting fanfiction, even though I've been writing it for years, so try to be nice, guys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witches Are Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeminiRhian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRhian/gifts).



It was Halloween again in Salem; the year was 2023. It had been exactly 30 years since they'd defeated the Sanderson sisters. Max and Allison had kids of their own now who knew that story by heart after numerous late night tellings and of course, the big annual rehashing of the whole event. Sarah, the elder of the two, was coming home from college; Mary, the younger, was in her senior year at Jacob Bailey High School. Max's baby sister Dani was coming for the party tonight too. All grown up and sporting the accompanying pentacle, Dani had found Wicca in her teen years and had been devout ever since. She thanked the Sanderson sisters for that. Rather than be traumetized by the experience, Dani had turned around and become a good witch. She and Allison had reopened the Sanderson house Museum and installed a black cat statue with the name Thackery Binx inscribed on it out front with a little plaque commemorating his service. By comparison, Max had been least inspired by their grand adventure. He had gone on to a normal career; he owned his own music store. Dennison's sold everything from vinyl on to the modern equivalents. His one personal memorial to Binx was the logo painted on his window of a black cat atop a record player.  
Max was just bringing down a big orange bowl of assorted candy to his wife's traditional "candy duty" position in the entrance hall when the doorbell rang. He left the bowl on the table and went to open the door, but before he'd gotten it an inch wide, it was shoved the rest of the way (slamming into his unprotected toes in the process). His sister swept in, clearly in a huff, her gypsy skirts flying behind her as she paced. She then had the audacity to interrupt his howls of pain by trying to shush him. Finally he quieted and wearing a pronounced scowl, demanded to know what couldn't have waited 20 seconds for him to open the goddamn door.  
She ceased her pacing, turned and blurted rather loudly, "I brought back the Sanderson sisters."  
A certain panic set in at this point. Max kept thinking he was in his 40s for god's sake, he couldn't muster the kind of energy it would require to pull all those youthful stunts again. He considered briefly that he should gather his family and flee to California. He looked at Dani, searching desperately for a sign that this was some terrible practical joke but all he saw was the serious look of shame on her face. The little witch actually had brought them back, that was clear enough. Afterall, he'd rarely known his sister to be ashamed of anything. As his mind was running over the events of thirty years prior and grasping at every straw he could locate in those memories, Max suddenly exclaimed, "but you're not a virgin!"  
Dani's face quickly shifted from shame to indignance. "After what we did, they couldn't be brought back that way again." Before he could think of anything else to say, she added, "Where's Allison?"  
"At the high school; there was a teacher's meeting."  
"And the girls?"  
Max frowned. "Sarah isn't due to arrive til about an hour before the party. Mary is out with her friends, she'll be back around then too. Why?"  
Dani ignored him at first, already headed for the door. When it was wide open again, she said, "I have them in the car. The Sanderson sisters. I'm going to go get them." Then she was gone, leaving Max standing still in his hall, jaw on the floor, wearing a gray t shirt, his boxers, and no shoes. Like the perfect picture of blank, confused dad whose daughter had just told him she was pregnant at 16. Finally, as he spotted Dani leading three colorfully dressed and outwardly middle aged women toward the door, he took one instinctive step backward as they got close enough for him to see that they were indeed the Sanderson sisters.  
Winifred led the pack, followed by her two sisters. All three were wearing modern clothing and seemed oddly put out, like children who had been dragged to grandma's house where there isn't any WiFi. When they reached the door, still without incident, Max latched on to the only sensible comment he could come up with, given the situation. To Dani he hissed, "Did you dress them? Did you play dress up with the evil witches?"  
When Winifred started crying hysterically and ran into his house, collapsing on the sofa in the lounge to the left of the hall, shortly followed by Sarah and Mary, who was attempting to soothe her elder sister, Max had had enough. He had never been so confused in his life. He was about to tell Dani just how insane all this was when he met her gaze and found anger there, toward him, no less!  
"Why did you have to say the w word, Max?" she barked.  
"What do you mean?" he glared right back at her. "She IS a witch. An evil one, if you recall. She tried to suck the life out of me!"  
Dani crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look as if to say he was being petulant. "It was 30 years ago, Max, get over it."  
Max couldn't believe his ears. She had brought home three supremely evil witches like they were a box of kittens. And now he was being chastised for stepping on one of their tails.  
"They don't have their powers," Dani said slowly, "Winnie is really upset about it."  
"Winnie?!" Oh this was too much. "You're calling her Winnie?"  
The sobs in the other room had started to ease. He glanced over to see Sarah was dancing around the room in her little pink dress and ballet flats having a grand time with one of his wife's dance exercise videos. Mary looked like the fat blue fairy from Sleeping Beauty in her outfit while Winifred was wearing a red dress with a black suit like jacket. It was all very...strange.  
Dani grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the lounge. He could see Winifred had managed to stop blubbering and Mary had found a candy dish on the coffee table. She was trying to eat one of the butterscotch pieces but hadn't removed the wrapper. Dani gently took the candy from her and remedied the situation.  
"They're not pets, Dani, you can't just keep them." Max's mind suddenly struck an important fact. He whispered, "do they turn to dust at sunrise?"  
Dani looked appalled. "No! This spell is permanent."  
"PERMANENT?" he was yelling now. "You PERMANENTLY brought back the w-women who tried to EAT OUR LIFE ESSENCES? Why...WHY...would you do that?" Max looked at the three of them. "And what is wrong with them? Where's all the evil?"  
"I told you," Dani said impatiently, "they don't have their powers. The world is very confusing to them right now. I thought I could bring them to something more familiar."  
"What, me and Allison?" he demanded. Dani nodded.  
"Dani, my kids are coming home later!"  
"Kids?" The three witches perked up. "You have children?" Max smacked at Sarah's hands as they were suddenly petting at his shoulder.  
"Even if you did still have powers, they're too old for you. Sarah is 20, Mary is 18." Max realized too late what had slipped out of his mouth. He looked from one sister to another; Mary looked confused, Sarah looked ecstatic and Winifred looked annoyed.  
"Oh, my name wasn't good enough, is that it?" she said in that sort of slithering, scathing way she spoke.  
Max looked at Dani, begging her with his eyes--she whistled, a broad smile on her face. A large reddish dog came flying into the room, jumping up on the couch and making the women scream, Mary and Winifred with disgust and Sarah with joy as she threw her arms around the dog's neck.  
Dani looked satisfied, "Winnie, meet Winifred."


End file.
